The specific aims of this proposal are to: (1) Enhance centrally managed animal facilities at the Medical University of South Carolina to support the conduct of NIH- and other PHS-supported research;(2) Assist MUSC in maintaining the excellence of its AAALAC-accredited animal care and use program and outstanding record of compliance with the USDA Animal Welfare Act and DHHS policies related to care and use of laboratory animals;and (3) Provide needed housing for mice in a new facility utilizing ventilated racks to optimize the safety and comfort of the animals and protect the health of the research and animal care personnel. The budget requests funds for movable equipment (ventilated rack systems to house mouse models of human disease) to be installed in a new animal facility in the Drug Discovery Building at the Medical University of South Carolina (MUSC). The Drug Discovery Building (DDB) is a strategic expansion of MUSC's research capabilities in translational research. The Division of Laboratory Animal Studies (DLAR) manages the animal care and use program in a specific pathogen free (SPF) environment, with review and oversight from the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC) and continuous full accreditation from AAALAC-International since 1987. The equipment will facilitate ongoing compliance with all provisions and standards of the USDA, PHS, and AAALAC-International. Maintaining an SPF environment and remaining in compliance with current and future standards of laboratory animal care and use demand the highest achievable standards of disinfection, decontamination and occupational safety.